The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Atwelve.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Altha, Fla. The objective of the breeding program was to develop early-flowering and dwarf pot Anthuriums with attractive spathe and spadix colors.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1993, in Altha, Fla., of a proprietary seedling selection of Anthurium hybrid code number 91-94-2 as the male, or pollen, parent with the Anthurium hybrid cultivar A2, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,210, as the female, or seed, parent. The cultivar Atwelve was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1994 as a seedling within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Altha, Fla.
Plants of the new Anthurium are distinguished from plants of the parent cultivar A2 primarily in spathe color. In addition, plants of the new Anthurium differ from plants of the parent cultivar A2 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Anthurium have slightly darker green leaves than plants of the cultivar A2. PA1 2. Plants of the new Anthurium flower slightly earlier than plants of the cultivar A2. PA1 3. Spathes of the new Anthurium are slightly larger and more deltoid in shape than spathes of the cultivar A2. PA1 1. Plants of the new Anthurium are dwarf; appropriate for 7.5 to 15-cm containers. PA1 2. Plants of the new Anthurium grow very vigorously. PA1 3. Plants of the new Anthurium are extremely early flowering; flowers typically develop about 9 to 10 months after planting of tissue culture-produced microcuttings. PA1 4. Plants of the new Anthurium produce numerous spathes and flower year-round. PA1 5. Plants of the new Anthurium have large spathes, that is, large in relation to plant size, with very good longevity. PA1 6. Plants of the new Anthurium have red-colored spathes and contrasting lighter colored spadices. With subsequent development spathes gradually become pink with increasing green, but retain ornamental value for several months past maturity. PA1 7. Spathes are held above or at the foliage level on straight, thick and strong peduncles.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture in Altha, Fla. has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.